Historia de Navidad
by Kathleen The Vampire
Summary: es doloroso perder a alguien en una fecha tan hermosa y llena de alegría como esta, pero no significa que la odiemos por eso y mucho menos hacer miserables a nuestros seres queridos por eso. Sonic tendrá que recuperar su espíritu navideño gracias a ciertos "fantasmas"
1. Chapter 1

Era víspera de navidad y todos los empleados de Sega decoraban toda la empresa esperando festejar la navidad con sus familias sin problema alguno hasta que por los altavoces alguien empezó hablar.

-atención, todos los empleados y empleadas de Sega, hágase el favor de reportarse en el auditorio principal -era el gerente de la gran empresa quien al ver que nadie llegaba dio un ligero grito- ¡AHORA!

Todos se exaltaron y fueron al auditorio esperando a que saliera el jefe, todos los empleados comenzaron a conversar entre ellos hasta que entro nada más y nada menos que el gerente de la empresa, aun erizo cobalto, con sus púas para abajo y de tés color melón.

Sonic: muy bien empleados, los eh llamado para algo muy importante ¿saben la razón no? -camino hasta el centro del escenario observando al voluntario-

Cody: ¿porque es Navidad? -pregunto inocente la ardilla mientras lo miraba tiernamente como toda niña pequeña con ilusión a estas fechas-

Sonic: así es Cody, acertaste y por esa misma razón les digo que no se dará el bono navideño -dijo mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados, en un segundo pudo escuchar los gritos de todos y eran más de molestia que de ruegos. Este se molestó y dijo- Lo siento pero así tiene que ser y como se ponen así de caprichosos se quedaran a trabajar hasta tarde y mañana vendrá temprano de igual manera.

Vainilla: p-pero mañana es Navidad -dijo la conejita mirándolo tristemente-

Sonic: pues que pena -le responde serio-

Cream: pero -es interrumpida por el erizo cobalto-

Sonic: ¡He dicho! - no dijo nada más y se retiró del auditorio dejando a decenas de empleados enojados y reclamando, entre la reclamaciones se podía oír: "¿está loco?", "miserable" o "¡hijo de ****!" (Ese fue Shadow) entre otros-

Al poco rato todos o mejor dicho algunos de todos los empleados se reunieron en la sala de descanso a hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

Amy: Tails, tu eres su mejor amigo habla con el –hablo molesto mientras pensaba con odio al cobalto-

Tails: eso quisiera pero no me haría caso.

Vector: ¡inténtalo! -grito Vector como era de costumbre-

Tails: está bien...- el zorrito fue directo a la oficina del gerente o, mejor dicho, del avaro erizo. Toco la puerta y escucho un -"pase"- entro y se quito el gorro abrigador que tenía en la cabeza y se sentó- hola Sonic

Sonic: ¡Tails amigo! ¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto alegre esperando buenas noticias o algo de conversación con su "hermano"-

Tails: ¿Sonic, podemos hablar? -seguía algo temeroso-

Sonic: claro de que quieres habl-…. ah... ¿es por lo del bono? mira Tails yo ya di la orden y así se quedara. Además si vienen mañana las ganancias aumentaran.

Tails: pero Sonic, la empresa tiene dinero suficiente como para darles a todos su bono, eh leído algunas -es interrumpido por el cobalto-

Sonic: espera ¿ósea que entraste a mi oficina sin permiso y husmeaste entre mis cosas? -su expresión cambio de una amistosa a una molesta-

Tails: pero yo -volvió a ser interrumpido-

Sonic: ahora mismo estarías en la calle pero te doy una oportunidad, sin embargo, tendrás que quedarte horas extras mañana.

Tails: ¡¿dices que me quedare hasta las 3 am.?! -pregunto exaltado por lo que le dijo-

Sonic: así es ¿o prefieres quedarte sin trabajo?

Tails: me iría si tuviera otro trabajo -dijo susurrando-

Sonic: ¿qué dices?

Tails: nada -se levanta del asiento y va hacia la puerta-

Sonic: Tails -le llamo y este se detuvo esperanzado a que le diga algo bueno pero no fue así- ¿no se te olvida algo?

Tails: gracias... señor -dijo apretando sus dientes hasta que casi se los quiebra por tanta ira. "¡Pero que avaro el hombre!" pensó mientras se dirigía hacia sus amigos y colegas de trabajo. Cuando llego vio a sus amigos con cara de esperanza, esperanza a que el gerente haya cambiado de idea pero cuando vieron la cara de Tails se entristecieron y enojaron aún más-

Amy: bueno, entonces iré YO a convencerlo -estaba dispuesta a ir y tumbarle la puerta a golpes-

Espio: si no le hizo caso a Tails que es su mejor amigo menos a ti.

Amy: ¿cómo te atreves? –le mira molesta-

Scourge: no querida, tranquila... oh amigos y pensar que soy la pare mala de ese gerente tan cruel en las historias -el erizo verde con una expresión triste tratando de tranquilizar a su querida erizo rosa- yo creo que Sonic se está pasando con todo esto, es muy cruel nunca pensé que alguien seria así en estas fechas

Rouge: a menos que mandemos a alguien -dice mientras va pensando en la persona indicada para eso-

Mishell: ¿hey chicos, porque me miran así? -pregunto la zorrita algo confundida ya que todas las miradas caían sobre ella-

Knuckles: vamos Mishell estas saliendo con Sonic desde hace 5 meses, de seguro te hará caso a ti.

Alex: vamos hermanita, seguro que lo convences -le animo-

Ella suspira pesadamente y se levanta caminando hacia la puerta para después voltear a verlo

Mishell: ok... lo intentare pero no estén confiados, Sonic es un poco terco -terminado de decirlo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina del cobalto-

Shadow: -se pone serio y sube a la mesa- haber amigos es obvio que el idiota de Sonic no nos dará nuestros bonos y todos aquí tienen familias ¿verdad? si juntamos todo el dinero que tenemos podremos hacer una navidad más unida. Todas nuestras familias podrían disfrutar e incluso nuestros hijos.

Blaze: si, Shadow tiene razón ¡juntemos todo lo que tenemos para pasarla mejor entre todos! -exclamo la gato purpura-

Tails: ¿pero si Sonic nos descubre?

Knuckles: no lo creo además es con nuestros dinero no el de él.

Carry: no hacemos nada malo amor (se refiere a Tails)

Kathleen: que buena idea Shads, hay que hacerla

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La zorrita color gris se acercaba a la oficina y entro sin permiso el cobalto siempre le decía que ella podía entrar cuando quiera, se sentó en la silla y lo saludo.

Mishell: hola Sonic

Sonic: Mi amor -sonríe al verla- ¿qué pasa, quieres que te compre algo? oh ya se ¿vienes a aceptar el regalo costoso que te compre?

Mishell: no y te dije que no necesito eso... vine para pedirte que no -es interrumpida por el cobalto-

Sonic: no puedes ser ¿tú también con eso? sabes que a ti no te lo quitaría, es más, toma –le entrega un bono pero este era más de lo que siempre se acostumbra a dar a los empleados, era el doble- pero no le digas a nadie que te lo di

Al ver a Sonic bien cómodo en su silla y con los pies en la mesa como todo niño engreído, se levantó molesta y le tiro el sobre con el bono dentro en su cara lo que hizo que Sonic se molestara.

Sonic: ¡¿hey, que mosquito te pico?!

Mishell: eres un malvado ¿cómo les puedes hacer eso a tus amigos? ¡Eres la persona más desagradable que he conocido!

Sonic: ¿ha sí? no dijiste eso cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa hace dos días, lo sabía eres como las demás siempre preocupándose de otras personas menos de tu novio... ¿apuesto que tienes a otro verdad? claro, todo sea por el dinero ¡Eres una cualquiera!

Mishell: ¡cállate! -le una bofetada-

Por la fuerza de la bofetada el cobalto quedo mirando a otra dirección con la mejilla roja por el golpe sin decir nada.

Mishell: S-Sonic yo…

Sonic: ¡largo! -se levanta de su escritorio y le mira molesto- vete de aquí, estas despedida y me asegurare de que ninguna empresa te contrate ni a ti ni a tu hermano ¡los dos están despedidos!

Mishell: ¡bien y toma tu asqueroso y avaro anillo, idiota! -arroga el anillo a la mesa y se va seria a la sala de descanso donde estaban sus demás amigos-

Todos estaban felices hasta que llego Mishell, apenas dio un paso dentro de la sala y estallo en llanto. Alex, su hermano, fue corriendo a abrazarla.

Alex: ese maldito… ¿qué te ha hecho?

Mishell: -se tranquiliza un poco pero aun así de sus ojos no paraban de caer triste lagrimas- tuve una discusión con él y ahora, e-estamos despedidos…

Carry: ¿todos?

Mishell: no... solo Alex y yo... y... ya no nos vamos a casar... -su miraba estaba baja mientras recordaba toda la discusión y la forma en la que le había hablado sin menciones el insulto-

Knuckles: grrr... ese miserable

Tails: ¡Knuckles es tu amigo!

Knuckles: no, ya no lo es... reacciona Tails ¿no ves acaso como nos trata a todos? incluso a ti te trata mal.

Rouge: ¿tienes donde quedarte? -le pregunto a la zorrita-

Mishell: no, vivimos en la misma casa... no importa encontrare un lugar.

Alex: por supuesto que no, eres mi hermana y no te voy a dejar sola.

Nataly: te quedaras con nosotros.

Blaze: entonces… -se molesta en solo pensar lo ocurrido- estoy tan molesta que ni siquiera puedo hablar

Silver: Blaze, tranquilízate o le puede hacer mal al bebe -decía mientras se acercaba a ella y tocaba su ya grandecito vientre de la gato purpura-

Mephiles: ¿aún sigue en pie con lo que propuso Shadow no?

Shadow: claro, hermano.

Mishell: ¿que propuso? -pregunto curiosa-

Rose: te cuento luego.

Amy: ¡todos a favor con lo propuesto digan yo!

Todos gritaron un -"yo"- mientras sonreían muy felices a pesar de todo

Cody: juntemos el dinero que tengamos en el saco -sugirió la pequeña ardilla-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

En una oficina se encontraba el erizo cobalto el cual se le había pasado el enojo e hizo lo de costumbre, vigilar a través de una cámara a sus empleados para ver que trabajen. Buscaba en cada sala pero no los encontraban hasta que los encontró en la sala de descanso, todos haciendo bulla pero había algo que no le gusto. Habían juntado su dinero para que tengan su propia pequeña navidad pero eso le bastaba para arruinar esa felicidad -"si yo no soy feliz en navidad, nadie lo será"- pensó. Mando a un guardia de seguridad a que le trajera el saco pero sin que se dieran cuenta y así lo hizo, el guardia espero a que todos miraran para otro lado y cogió el saco con todo el dinero y se lo entrego a Sonic, claro que no lo hizo gratis tuvo que darle su bono para que lo haga pero para el valió la pena hacerlo.

Sonic: -rio maliciosamente mientras miraba la cámara que los vigilaba- a ver si ahora celebran su apestosa navidad.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tikal: esperes ¿vieron cuánto dinero hay en el saco?

Scourge: pues no -respondió el erizo verde y fue a cogerlo pero para su sorpresa había desaparecido- ¡el saco desapareció! -grito desesperado el erizo- ¡ese maloso se lo llevo seguro!

Al escuchar tal es gritos se sorprendieron, enojaron y se entristecieron después de lo primero.

Knuckles: vamos, no bromees

Scourge: es en serio, digo que ese maloso se lo llevo -asegura el erizo-

Se pudo escuchar un -"maldición…"- de uno de ellos, el erizo oscuro voltea y ve al azabache sentarse con pesadez sobre la silla

Shadow: lo siento... -se disculpó con todos agachando la cabeza- si no hubiera sido por mi absurda idea no habríamos perdido todo el dinero.

Kathleen: vamos Shadow, no es tu culpa que no esté el saco, para mí que fue el malvado de Sonic -asegura la oji-ambar-

Rouge: si seguramente él fue quien nos saboteo

Vector: ¿supongo que no haremos nada verdad? -pregunto con tristeza la pobre coneja-

Vainilla: lamentablemente no, el idiota de Sonic malogro todo -le respondió respectivamente su madre con enojo-

Todos se desanimaron y lo que más se preocuparon fueron los padres que tenían un(a) hijo(a) en sus casas ¿qué les dirían, que Papa Noel no les dio un regalo por malos? eso era absurdo o que les digan que no les pagaron eso no iba y peor aún, no tenían ni para comer. Eran las 8:50 pm. Faltaba 10 minutos para que todos se fueran pero así no sería ese día pues el erizo cobalto sería el único que se iría temprano, Cody tuvo una idea buenísima pero solo se lo podía contar a tres personas y que sean las indicadas para cada tarea. Así que llamo a Cream, Knuckles y Mephiles, claro y como olvidarse de Tails quien comenzaría la lección que los 5 les darían al maloso erizo como había dicho Scourge. El cobalto se fue a su muy lujosa casa pero no conto con que la ardilla no solo sabía sobre magia en los comics y demás que hacían en Sega si no que en la vida real también lo practicaba. Los ya mencionados fueron con ella a casa de Sonic y se escondieron en unos arbustos.

Knuckles: ok ¿Cuál es el plan? -pregunto el equidna mientras mirada la casa de su ex amigo esperando a hacerle algo malo-

Mephiles: ¿niño, estas seguro que no saldrá mal? -pregunto el oscuro-

Cody: Mephiles, tú me conoces ¡y no me llames niño, soy una niña! -exclamo molesta por el cambio de género que le dio Mephiles-

Tails: ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer? -siguió con las preguntas el zorrito-

Cody: ¿han visto esas películas del espíritu de la navidad? -pregunto la niña esperando la respuesta de los demás-

Cream: yo, yo -levanto su mano para responderle- siempre las veo, me gustan mucho -sonrío inocentemente la conejita-

Knuckles: si, todos los hemos visto –aseguro el equidna-

Tails: hay un problema

Cody: ¿cuál?

Tails: como se supone que hable con Sonic digo, no estoy muerto para aparecer como fantasma.

Cody: eso lo arreglo yo -saco de su bolsillo un pequeño saco que dentro tenía unos polvos de los cuales cogió un poco y lo tiro en la cara de Tails a lo que hizo que este estornudara y al momento se convirtió en una ardilla, viejo pero con un atuendo muy elegante, sus brazos y piernas llevando unas cadenas la cuales arrastraban grades y pesados yunques pero obvio que no le pesaban solo era para dar la ilusión de la "condena".

Por otro lado Sonic estaba en su cuarto quitándose el incómodo terno que llevaba puesto todo el día, se puso su gorro de dormir, tomo una copa de vino y se acostó bien calentito en su gran cama y suaves sabanas. Cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse completamente dormido oyó un ruido que lo alerto.

Sonic: ¿quién está ahí? -el erizo estaba un poco asustado ya que escuchaba cadenas siendo arrastradas por todo su cuarto y se apagó la luz, al principio pensó que era un apagón pero comenzó a escuchar lamentos- les advierto are que los arresten si no salen -el erizo caminaba por su enorme cuarto con una linterna y su celular en mano cuando todo lo que escuchaba eran lamentos que al poco rato se detuvieron y sintió que alguien había respirado en su cuello, este volteo su cabeza asustado y cayó al suelo del susto pues ante él había un fantasma con buena fachas pero con cadenas que el arrastraba- ¿q-quien eres tú? -pregunto todo temeroso y asustado a como era su personaje de valiente en los comic y video juegos-

Tails: ¿yo?... yo soy Adam Festher y ¿supongo que eres Sonic The Hedgehog, verdad?

Sonic: s-si - respondo espantado el avaro aun en el suelo escucho todo lo que le decía el fantasma-

Adam (Tails): eh venido a advertirte erizo. Yo era una persona rica y amargada con una empresa enorme y adinerada era heredero de mi abuelo quien también era un millonario. Todos mis empleados a decir verdad no me querían pero me respetaban solo por miedo a perder su trabajo, habían veces en que no les daba su paga... "¡ha! ni se la merecían eran unos flojos" o eso pensaba. Hasta que llego el día de mi muerte. Todos mis empleados estaban felices por mi muerte tanto que incluso hicieron una fiesta donde festejaron a más no poder. Pero antes de morir me di cuenta lo solo que estaba pero ni aun así me daba cuenta hasta hoy que estoy condenado a vagar por estas tierra y llevar estas pesadas cadenas por toda la eternidad -levanta una de sus manos arrastrando la cadena-

Sonic: ajam si, mejor cuéntame lo demás mañana ¿quieres? -de la nada Sonic tenía unas cadenas como las de Adam, no le dejaban ni dar un paso lo cual le asusto mucho ante esto el fantasma se puso frente a el-

Adam: ¡escúchame bien erizo egoísta porque solo lo diré una vez! tú tienes la oportunidad de no cargar con esta pena. Hoy te vendrán a visitar tres fantasmas esa será tu ultima oportunidad para cambiar tu vida o si no... hahahahaha -rio malvadamente y desapareció dejando el cuarto como estaba antes de que el viniera-

El cobalto quedo aterrorizado por la maléfica risa, las cadenas que llevaba desparecieron junto con el fantasma mientras afuera los demás veían el trabajo bien hecho de zorro volvió con los demás con esa forma y al momento la pequeña ardilla le volvió a lanzar los polvos haciendo que volviera a su estado normal.

Cody: Tails buena actuación ¿cómo se te ocurrió todo eso?

Tails: pura imaginación amiga -le respondió sonriendo-

Cody: ok, Cream tú sigues después -le lanzo los mismos polvos a Cream haciendo que estuviera vestida con un vestido blanco como la nieve y con alas grandes y hermosas y claro con una barita con forma de estrella- Espera un poco y entras

Cream: yay, soy un angelito w -dice con alegría la conejita mientras se miraba así misma esperando su turno a entrar-

Sonic ya estaba muy asustado ¿pero y si solo era su imaginación? creyó que no debió haber tomado un copa de vino antes de dormir. Se fue a su cama y se volvió a recostar después de unos minutos el cobalto dormía pacíficamente hasta que escucho el despertador de su reloj. Cuando lo vio para apagarlo vio que decían 01:0 am. El cual era tiempo para que venga el primer espíritu. Todo el cuarto estaba oscuro hasta que una luz muy brillante ilumino todo el mismo y segó un poco al erizo, este por el susto se escondió debajo de su cama.

Cream: Sonic The Hed- ¿eh? ¿Dónde estás? -comenzó a buscarlo por todo el cuarto, el erizo por un momento pensó que no iba a ser encontrado lo cual se equivocó, sin esfuerzo alguno movió su varita e inmediato la cama se alzó dejándolo al descubierto al erizo- por fin ¿Sonic The Hedgehog? -pregunto-

Sonic: no, soy Roberth Rabit ¬¬ -dijo sarcástico-

Cream: si muy gracioso.

Sonic: ¿Cream cómo has entrado? se acabó vete de mi casa y por cierto tú y tu madre están despedidas, no necesito a gente inútil en mi empresa

La conejo contuvo y enojo e ira y siguio hablando.

Cream: ¿Cream? yo soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas erizo tonto y tienes una cita esperando-esta lo cogió del brazo y lo llevo volando hacia la ventana, Sonic cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe de la ventana pero cuando los abrió estaba volando por en sima de la ciudad hasta que llegaron al edificio de Sega y se sentaron en unas nubes frente a una de las ventanas- bien ya llegamos

Sonic: ¿Cómo, dónde estamos?

Cream: en unas de las ventanas de tu empresa ¡mira! ahí estas tú -señala al Sonic del pasado por una de las ventanas-

Sonic: ¿p-pero cómo? -pregunto asombrado-

Cream: soy el espíritu de las navidades pasadas ¿recuerdas?

**...**

Un erizo cobalto más joven caminaba con muchos regalos en un saco y con una sonrisa y alegría muy grande.

Sonic: ¡Feliz Navidad Scourge! -se acercó al erizo verde y le entrego un regalo-

Scourge: una corbata de moño, gracias Sonic pero... no tengo nada para ti -dijo triste el erizo-

Sonic: no te preocupes solo vine a entregarte tu regalo no es necesario que me des uno a mí, adiós Scourge -siguió con y se topó con Mishell para cual se puso rojo y se acercó a ella con un regalo en mano- F-Feliz Navidad Mishell -dijo nervioso al entregarle su regalo a la zorrita-

Ella acepto el regalo y al abrirlo era un lindo oso de peluche el cual tenía un corazón y decía "con amo".

Mishell: aaaw muchas gracias, yo también tengo un regalo para ti -con la mano hace una señal para que se le acercara y le da un besa en la mejilla haciendo que el cobalto de sonrojara- ¿te gusto tu regalo?

Sonic: m-mucho gracias cariño, adiós -se despidió y siguió con su camino, se encontró con un erizo negro, el cual a la hora de actuar eran rivales pero fuera del set eran amigos no lo mejores pero si se hablaban- ¡Feliz Navidad Shadow!

Shadow: hola Sonic, Feliz Navidad -le saludo de igual manera-

Sonic: ten es para ti -le entrega un regalo el cual era un vino-

Shadow: Un vino del 81, gracias Sonic ¿cómo puedo compensártelo? -pregunto amablemente-

Sonic: va no es nada, adiós y saluda a tu hija por mí -sonriendo se alejó del azabache para ir a donde otro de sus amigos-

**...**

Cream: ahora vamos a la navidad de hace un año -hizo un movimiento con su varita y las ventanas mostraba otras escenas-

Sonic: ¿dónde estamos?

Cream: ¿no lo recuerdas?

Sonic: no, pero... -de pronto a la sala entraron algunos de sus amigos incluido el pero su carácter no era el mismo estaba más serio que el de hace 3 años-

**...**

Jefe: muy bien jóvenes, los he llamado a los tres para que me ayuden a hacer un trabajo. Necesito que me ayuden a recolectar cosas o dinero para la caridad –era un erizo cobalto con un mechón color café quien se dirigía a un camaleón morado, el erizo cobalto y a un erizo plateado-

**...**

Sonic: ah… ya recuerdo el jefe y sus tontos trabajos de caridad, es por eso que la empresa casi se va a la quiebra ese año todo por los miserables pobres -dijo fastidiado mientras seguía mirando-

**...**

Sonic: ¿para los pobre? ni hablar, es por ellos que estamos como estamos -dijo molesto-

Espio: pero hombre, son para los más necesitados además que mañana nadie trabaja por navidad.

Sonic: vah, navidad solo es una excusa para no trabajar y para ayudar a los pobres, para que ayudarlos si tú le das dinero lo gastan el licor o droga y si le regalas algo lo venden para comprar cosas inservibles como lo de antes

Jefe: bueno Sonic si no quieres colaborar, has el favor de seguir trabajando en tu cubículo y si tanto quieres trabajar vendrás mañana temprano.

Sonic: lo hare, mañana vendré a trabajar a ver si yo saco esta empresa adelante y no la derrumbo como tú, padre -azotó la puerta a la hora de salir-

Silver: no se preocupe jefe, sabe cómo es en esta época

Jefe: si lo sé solo esperaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión este año -empieza a toser de manera fuerte-

Espio: jefe ¿está bien? -pregunto el camaleón mientras se acercaba para ayudarlo pero una de las manos lo rechazo-

Jefe: no es nada solo es tos -siguió tosiendo de tal manera-

**...**

Sonic: al final esa tos lo mató... fue lo mejor, él nos llevaría a la quiebra total.

Cream: hay Sonic, no sé qué te paso tú eras buena gente, le dabas donaciones a los pobres cada año y regalos a tus amigos sin excepciones.

Sonic: lo se fui un tonto, si no hubiera donado tanto dinero a esos miserables hubiera tenido más dinero para mí y esos regalos eran caros ¿en que estaba yo pensado? gracias por hacerme entender fantasma, ya llévame de vuelta.

Ellos aún seguían mirando por la ventana la cual por sus adentro Jules seguía tosiendo fuertemente para al poco rato toser su propia sangre cosa que alerto a los demás que estaban con ahí, el cobalto miraba serio y recordando algo más de su pasado.

Sonic: llévame -le pidió-

Cream: pero… -siguió mirando con algo de preocupación la escena-

Sonic: ¡basta, llévame a casa! -pidió esta vez ya a gritos-

Cream movió su barita y en un parpadeo Sonic volvió solo a su cuarto viendo que esta desaparecido y volvió a quedarse solo en su enorme habitación.

Cody: muy bien Knuckles tú sigues -le hecho los polvos a Knuckles para después aparecer una bata muy abrigadora de color verde y en la cabeza una corona de navidad con cuatro velas encendidas-

Knuckles: ¿para que la corona? -pregunto un poco intrigado-

Cody: ¡solo entra! -le grito la niña haciendo que el equidna siguiera con el plan-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Hola a todos n.n **

**Solo hare dos capítulos de esta pequeña historia de Navidad, ya sabrán como ira más o menos esta historias pues ya es muy conocida solo que esta vez ser a la versión Sonic (de mi ewe) **

**Disfrútenla**

**Bye, bye~ **


	2. Chapter 2

El cobalto despertó de golpe con un ligero grito y algunas gotas de sudor en su frente- solo fue un sueño -dijo para sí mismo-

Knuckles: no lo fue

Después de haber escuchado la voz del equidna las luces de la habitación se encendieron y dejaron verlo, vestido con un abrigo verde y largo además de una corana con velas encima las cuales estaban encendidas y parecían que nunca se acabarían.

Sonic: ¿Knuckles? -pregunto al verlo y soltó una risilla al verlo vestido de esa forma- que lindo

Knuckles: te equivocas erizo soy el fantasma de la Navidad Presente, ahora sujétate de mí abrigo -miro al cobalto el cual no se levantó y movió un solo pie de su cama- rápido que se hace tarde

Sonic: muy bien- se levanta con flojera se coge el abrigo del equidna para que después salga por la ventana volando- no otras ves no ¡no vueles, no vueles! -grito desesperado al sentir que se resbalaba- ¡me caigooooooo! -grito mientras caía al suelo por suerte callo en un pila de nieve, se sentó sobre ella y miraba toda la gente todas caminaban pero con una sonrisa en la cara-

Knuckles: debiste de agarrarte más fuerte –le decía mientras pisaba el suelo y se acercaba a el-

Sonic: ¿porque están felices? -le pregunto mientras miraba a las personas-

Knuckles: es Navidad ¿qué esperabas?

Sonic: ¡si lo sé! Pero esa felicidad es diferente.

Knuckles: bueno esa felicidad se debe al día.

Sonic: ¿solo por ser 25 de diciembre?

Knuckles: no solo porque sea 25 de Diciembre sino que hoy es un día muy especial en que todos los problemas se olvidad y la pasas con tus seres queridos, puede ser con la familia o los amigos... parece que no hay necesidad de volar puesto que ya llegamos –se acerca a una casa un tanto vieja, antigua y pequeña-

Sonic: ¿a una casa vieja? –pregunto mientras se acercaba también-

Knuckles: es la casa de uno de tus amigos o mejor dicho cuando eran amigos

Sonic: ¿uno de ellos?

Knuckles: ¿si pero porque contarte si puedes verlo por ti mismo? -Knuckles tomo a Sonic de la mano y ambos atravesaron la fría y vieja pared, el cobalto se sorprendió al ver a uno de sus amigos en la situación en la que estaba.

En aquella casa vieja se encontraba el erizo azabache junto a una chimenea tratando de calentarse pero solo lo consiguió un poco pues no había mucha leña y aquella chimenea era muy pequeña. Él suspira y tristemente dice para sí mismo.

…

Shadow: que feliz navidad….

Sam: ¡papi! -grita una pequeña erizo quien se acerca al azabache con los brazos abiertos- que bueno que llegaste.

Shadow: mi pequeña -sonríe, carga a la pequeña erizo y le da un beso en la frente- feliz navidad Sam -dice pero esta vez alegre por tenerla a su lado-

Sam: feliz navidad papi -le abraza alegremente y luego lo mira- ¿crees que venga el tío Mephiles?

Shadow: seguro no tardará en llegar ¿y mamá?

Sam: me dijo que salió a buscar algo ¿tú crees que me lo de? -pregunto inocente con un ligero brillo en los ojos-

Shadow: ¿de qué hablas? -pregunta crédulo-

Sam: le mande a Santa una carta -dice la pequeña sonriendo-

Shadow: ¿ha si, y que decía?

Sam: le pedí que me diera mi Barbie princesa y también que el señor Sonic no fuera tan malo -dijo aun con más inocencia en sus ojos-

Shadow: estoy seguro de que te lo dará ¿y sabes porque? porque eres la niña más buena del todo el mundo y a la niñas buenas como tú se les dará regalo.

De pronto entra la erizo rosa de ojos color ámbar con una expresión desanimada.

Kathleen: hola… -saluda desanimada y se sienta en una silla-

El azabache deja a la pequeña erizo en el suelo.

Shadow: si bueno te dije que me quede una hora más para ver si lo conseguía.

Sam: ¿qué cosa papá? -pregunta crédula-

Shadow: nada querida, quédate aquí mientras hablo con mama -carga a la erizo y la deja sentada en el sillón junto a la chimenea cubriéndola con una pequeña manta para mantenerla caliente-

…

Sonic: Shadow, yo no sabía -se acercaba a el-

Knuckles: no te puede escuchar ni te puede ver, sigue mirando -le dicen que les siguen a ambos erizos a la pequeña cocina la cual estaba vacía pues todo lo que tenía lo vendieron para tener algo de dinero anteriormente-

…

Kathleen: ¿qué te dijo? -pregunto la erizo esperanzada a una noticia buena-

…

Sonic: ¿se refiere a mí?

Knuckles: ¿y a quien más? -mira al erizo cobalto serio-

…

Shadow: no me quiso dar el bono, después me fui a ver si podía vender mi saco pero solo me dieron quise soles por él, es lo mejor que eh podido conseguir ¿y cómo te fue a ti?

Kathleen: me fui por toda la ciudad vendiendo adornos que hice, si los vendí todos pero solo tengo diez soles... Shadow esos veinte y cinco que tenemos nos alcanza solo para comer por ahora, se va a poner triste cuando no reciba lo que quiso -la tristeza que se apodero de ella y la desesperación hicieron que empezara a lagrimear-

Shadow: no llores -le limpia sus lágrimas- todo es mi culpa si yo no hubiera dado esa idea todos aun estarían con lo que les quedaba de dinero, me pregunto cómo lo estarán pasando Blaze y Silver.

Kathleen: es cierto ellos están peor que nosotros.

…

Knuckles: es suficiente -dice mientras sale de la cocina y es seguido por el erizo quien después se acercó a la pequeña la cual estaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas-

Sonic: ¿qué hace?

Knuckles: pide por ti tal vez ella no te conozca pero siempre pide por todas las personas, no importa lo malas que sean siempre piden por ellas... como se va a decepcionar cuando llegue la mañana ¿y tú ya te arrepentiste? -pregunta mirándolo con seriedad-

Sonic: no, no es mi culpa sino fueran tan flojos tendrían dos trabajos -serio como siempre- llévame a casa.

Knuckles: no ves nada… -decía mirando a la pequeña con algo de melancolía-

Sonic: si veo

El equidna puso el gorro de dormir en la cara del erizo

Knuckles: no, no ves

Cuando el erizo se quita el gorro de la cara se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación recostado en la cama. Cerró sus ojos y se puso a pensar sobre todo lo que pasó. Fuera de eso afuera empezaron la última fase del plan y el turno ahora seria del erizo oscuro.

Tails: sí que es terco

Cody: no importa, ahora tu Mephiles -le tiro los polvos y todos esos poderes que tenía el personaje que representaba en su trabajo, los mismos tenía solo que llevaba un túnica negra-

Mephiles: nunca pensé que en verdad tendría estos poderes -dijo mirándose a sí mismo- ¿y porque crees que podre?

Cody: el personaje que representas tiene una voz un tanto aterradora y es un poco siniestro y gracias a las actuaciones que has hecho no se te va hacer difícil, eres el último así que trata a toda costa de convencerlo.

Sonic: mmm... quizás sea cierto... quizá eh sido muy malo en todos estos años y no quisiera ver a mis amigos tristes, pero me dije a mi mismo... "si yo no soy feliz nadie lo será" ¡¿eh?! Pero en que estoy pensando si ellos están como están es culpa suya no mía

Sonic pensaba en todo, su corazón decía que no fuera así pero su mente le decía otra cosa. Este no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba fuera de sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una risa espeluznante que lo hizo reaccionar al momento. El cobalto quiso pisar el suelo pero cuando mira para abajo no había suelo solo un enorme y profundo agujero negro. Mira para arriba y vio una túnica que flotaba en sima del enorme agujero que de este sale una humo negro como el carbón entrando en la túnica y formado a la criatura de aterradora risa.

Sonic: ¿q-quien eres tú? -pregunto asustado-

Mephiles: yo soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras y tú -le mira con una sonrisa aterradora- ahora vez tu futuro erizo egoísta -rio maliciosamente y creo un circulo de espeso humo negro alrededor de Sonic-

El erizo cobalto cerro sus ojos por el temor y al abrirlos ambos se encontraban en las afueras de SEGA.

Sonic: ¿qué hacemos aquí?

El oscuro no hablo solo señalo a una de las ventanas. Dentro, todos los empleados alegres, cada uno con copa en mano y uno a punto de hacer un brindis.

…

Silver: un brindis... por los jefes -hablo el plateado entre sonrisas a lo que todos sucesivamente empezaron a tomar de sus copas-

…

Sonic: ¿jefes, ascendieron a alguien más para que me ayudara?

El cobalto quedo boquiabierto al ver salir de su oficina al erizo azabache y al zorrito de dos colas.

…

Tails: gracias chicos pero fue gracias a todos -sonríe alegremente a todos los presentes-

Rouge: cierto, si no nos hubiéramos alzado contra Sonic y no hubiera muerto no estaría aquí disfrutando entre todos -comento recordando con algo de fastidio al cobalto-

Scourge: Rouge, no digas eso -le mira algo asustado- quien sabe si su alma aun pueda venir por nosotros desde el infierno

Vainilla: pero es la verdad, hay que ser sinceros todos queríamos que le pasara algo... bueno no eso pero si algo.

Blaze: ya no hablen de eso, hay que disfrutar de la fiesta -dijo tratando de cambiar de tema-

….

Sonic: ¿m-muerto… yo?

Mephiles: cuando tus superiores vieron lo que hacías con tu empleados y que ellos demandarían a la empresa te despidieron para no tener ninguna demanda, te quedaste en la calle. Todos los de la ciudad no sabían cómo eras hasta que fue publicado en periódicos y noticias desde entonces nadie quiso ayudarte ni dándote una moneda.

Sonic: ¿entonces morí de frío y hambre? -pregunto a lo que le paso un pequeño escalofrió por la espalda-

Mephiles: no, al ver lo cual miserable era tu vida te suicidaste. Ninguno de tus amigos fueron a tu velorio y menos te visitan en lo que ahora es tu solitaria tumba -añadió-

Sonic: ¿y quién la pago? Porque si fuera por ellos me hubieran tirado a la basura

Mephiles: tu ex prometida, sentido un poco de pena por ti pero a la vez rabia, así que te hizo ese pequeño favor pero nunca va a visitarte.

Sonic: … -bajo un poco la mirada- ¿podemos ir a ver?

Mephiles: como quieras

El oscuro creo un círculo con humo negro el cual les rodeo a ambos transportándolos a un cementerio, frente a ellos la pida del erizo, la lápida más sucia, tapada por la nieve y abandonada de todas.

_**Sonic The Hedgehog**_

_**1991-2014**_

_**querido por sus difuntos padres**_

_**odiado por la ciudad**_

Sonic: no... no es posible -gira su cabeza para ver al fantasma pero no estaba allí y vio a dos niños acercarse pensó que venían a ver otra tumba pero fueron a la suya.

…

Sam: ¿seguro que es esta? -pregunto viendo la lápida con algo de curiosidad-

Thomas: mi papá dice que es la más sucia y abandonada del lugar, esta debe ser -decía mientras limpiaba la nieve y el polvo dejando ver bien el nombre- sí, esta es mira.

Sam: pobre señor Sonic ¿tienes las cosas?

Thomas: en mi mochila -dice y saca unas cosas-

…

Sonic: ¿pero que hacen esos niños aquí? -pregunta algo sorprendido-

Mephiles: ni siquiera yo lo se

Sam: listo -dijo mientras a la lápida le ponía un gorro de navidad-

El pequeño zorrito puso al frente de la lápida una taza de chocolate caliente y unas galletas.

Thomas: ahora creo que debe estar feliz.

…

Sonic: esos niños... ¿pero porque?

Mephiles: bueno los niños son las criaturas más inocentes del mundo y por supuesto que no tienen rencor ni odio en sus corazones.

…

Shadow: ¡Sam! -corrió a abrazarla llenándose de alivio- te estuve buscando por todos lados

Tails: ¡Thomas! -se acerca de igual manera al pequeño- que hacen aquí, los buscamos como locos.

Sam: venimos a visitar al señor Sonic -respondió con inocencia-

Tails: ¿Sonic? -mira la lápida y sonríe cálidamente- hace tiempo que no vemos a nuestro mi amigo ¿verdad Shadow? -pregunto mirando al azabache-

Shadow: si -respondió con melancolía- si tan solo estuviera con nosotros como en los viejos tiempos ¿porque estaban aquí? -pregunto mirando a ambos pequeños-

Sam: nadie debe de estar solo en navidad

Shadow: tienes razón pero eso no es excusa para no estar con tu familia -coge de la mano a Sam y da media vuelta- tu madre debe de estar angustiada.

Sam: adiós señor Sonic -se despide a lejos de la lápida-

Thomas: ¿papá, estas estas bien?

Tails: si, es solo que no veo a mi amigo hace ya mucho tiempo… hora de irnos hay un gran árbol de navidad muy bonito en la fiesta -tomo la mano de su hijo y camino retirándose del lugar-

Shadow: apura Tails debemos de llegar para darles sus bonos a los demás.

El azabache y el zorrito se fueron del lugar con sus pequeños dejando la nuevamente solitaria tumba del cobalto.

….

Sonic: Tails... ¡no, NO! este no puede ser mi futuro, fantasma llévame a casa, m-me arrepiento de todo

Mephiles: ¿arrepentido erizo? -dijo serio y con un tono de voz muy escalofriante-

Sonic: si, he sido muy tonto en esto años, que digo tonto, un idiota y el más grande solo espero que todos me perdonen.

Mephiles: eso lo veremos

El oscuro chasqueo los dedos y en un parpadeo el cobalto volvió a estar en su oficina con una taza de chocolate caliente en mano.

Sonic: ¿qué fecha es? -se preguntó así mismo y vio su calendario seguido de su reloj- todavía hay tiempo -dijo alegre y sintiendo un gran alivio en toda su alma a lo cual se puso de pies y fue corriendo a donde estaban los demás-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

En la misma sala de trabajo se encontraban los tres "fantasmas" y la autora del plan.

Tails: ¿retrocedimos en el tiempo? -pregunto algo confundido-

Cody: solo así Sonic podrá remendar lo que hizo hoy -dijo la ardilla guardando sus polvos- que esto quede entre nosotros

Knuckles: dirás ahora -le corrige el equidna-

Cream: ahí viene

Cody: solo síganle la corriente y Mephiles creo que te excediste un poco

Mephiles: tú dijiste que lo convenza a toda costa -se excusa de lo anterior y hace como desinteresando-

El cobalto entra todo sonriente pero al ver a la zorrita baja su mirada arrepentido por lo dicho antes y se acerca sintiendo la mirada amenazadora del hermano de ella.

Alex: mhp... ¿y ahora a que vienes, a echarnos a patadas?

Sonic: no... lo siento, he sido un completo idiota todos estos años no supe valorar lo que tenía, es más les daré sus bonos, un aumento y vacaciones pagadas.

Rouge: ¿Sonic, estas bien? -pregunto mientras se acercó a él y toco su frente-

Sonic: mejor que bien Rouge, estoy de maravilla.

Tails: ¿amigo en serio estas bien, fiebre o has tomado algo?

Sonic: oh vamos Tails, tú me conoces además la gente cambia -sonrió algo apenado- ¿qué hacen ahí parados? hay que celebrar ¿porque no viene mañana a mi casa? haré una gran cena para sus familias, no se preocupen yo invito es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todos estos años y... -se arrodilla delante de la zorrita- Mishell perdóname fui un completo imbécil por decirte esas cosas tan horribles y grotescas, espero puedas perdonarme amor -le vuelve a entregar su anillos de compromiso colocándolo en su dedo anular-

Mishell: -se quedó sorprendida ¿primero viene de buen humor derrochando felicidad por la habitación y ahora le pide perdón de rodillas? le resultaba muy rara la actitud del erizo pero se veía en serio arrepentido. Se agacha hasta la altura del erizo y le da un beso-

Sonic: entonces… ¿me perdonas?

Mishell: si... después de todo es navidad amor.

Sonic: Alex ¿me perdonas? -le pregunto a su cuñado dándole la mano para estrecharla-

Alex: está bien solo por ella -estrecha su mano con la de el- pero no se te ocurra hacerle daño nuevamente

Sonic: tranquilo, nunca más ¿Y qué dice amigos, vienen mañana a mi casa?

Shadow: ¿estás seguro Sonic?

Sonic: seguro ¡pero miren la hora! ya es muy tarde, vallan tienen permiso de irse temprano hoy

Todos se fueron felices a sus casas con sus familias a pasarla la noche buena dejando solos al erizo cobalto y a la zorrita gris.

Sonic: ¿nos vamos a casa amor? -pregunto este tomando delicadamente de la mano y dándole un dulce beso en ella. Esta respondió algo sonrojada y ambos fueron juntos a su hogar-

Al día siguiente Sonic se levantó temprano sin despertar a su prometida, se puso una bata y salió a la ciudad para comprar cualquier variedad de regalos que encontraba. Llamo al mejor chef de toda la cuidad para que preparados todo el banquete que quería darles a sus amigos.

En la noche todos se encontraron frente a una enorme casa. Tocaron la gran puerta algo tímidos ¿quién sabe? pueda que Sonic haya cambiado de idea pero no fue así el erizo les abrió la puerta contento por la llegada de sus invitados y cuando entraron ¡dios santo, por dentro era enorme! los niños se quedaron maravillados por el enorme árbol navideño que había en la sala de estar, claro que todavía no tenía la estrella puesta eso lo quería guardar al último, otra cosa que vieron fue el gran banquete que está en sima de una larga y grande mesa. Esta era una fiesta navideña muy hermosa. Cada uno llevo unos regalos para sus amigos y colegas. Lo primero que hicieron antes de comer el gran banquete fue brindar y nada mejor que lo hiciera el anfitrión de aquella fiesta tan esplendida.

Sonic: Haber amigos... quiero que sepan algo -ríe un poco- bueno para no aburrirlos solo quiero que pasen una feliz navidad

Espio: -se levanta de su asiento- todos sabemos lo que pensamos de Sonic antes de todo esto, sin ofender Sonic -mira al cobalto- pero ahora todo está bien, me alegra estar aquí con mis amigos y familia, un brindis por Sonic... por ser el mejor amigo y jefe- dijo tomando su copa-.

Después de todo ese gran festín hubo una pequeña fiesta, los adultos tomaban y conversaban entre ellos, los niños jugaban, o por la casa, o por el patio trasero con la nieve. Todo iba bien. Sonic estaba conversando con Silver, Espio y Shadow.

Espio: espero no lo hallas tomado tan personal Sonic.

Sonic: vah, no pasa nada además fue la verdad.

Silver: ¿pero recuerdas cuando encontraste un ratón en tu oficia?

Sonic: oh... así que fueron ustedes, debí esperarlo -ríe levemente recordando ese momento-

Shadow: admite que fue gracioso -se ríe a carcajadas recordando las expresiones del cobalto- más me dio risa tu cara cuando saliste de tu oficina corriendo como loco.

Sonic: para ser sincero casi me da un paro cardíaco por el susto pero después me dio un poco de risa -dijo riéndose junto a los demás-

Tails: Sonic ¿puedo hablar contigo? -le llamo el zorrito de dos colas-

Sonic: claro hermano ¿qué pasa? -lo sigue a un lugar alejado de los demás para que no lo escuchen- ¿paso algo? -siguió preguntando con una sonrisa simpática en el rostro-

Tails: hay algo que tengo que darte, se supone que te lo debía de dar hace tiempo pero tú no me prestabas atención y bueno quiero aprovechar para dártelo

El zorrito le entrega al cobalto una pequeña caja color caramelo y un listón dorado.

Tails: esto es de tu padre, me dijo que te lo diera un momento antes de que falleciera.

Sonic: ¿e-en serio…? -se puso serio como siempre, Tails se asustó un poco puesto que cuando este se ponía serio era porque estaba enojado pero fue todo lo contrario. Sonic lo abrazo y le dio las gracias- ¿sabes lo que hay dentro?

Tails: no, nunca me atrevería a ver algo que no va dirigido a mí, bueno te dejo solo para que lo leas

El cobalto abre la cajita y saca una nota además de un retrato de el con sus padres. Un retrato muy hermoso de cuando era pequeño, dejándolo nuevamente el retrato en la cajita se dispuso a leer la nota.

_**Jules: Sonic siento no haberte dado el amor que necesitabas, siento mucho que la muerte de tu madre te haya afectado tanto y también siento mucho no haberte pedido perdón el día que nos peleamos por algo tan absurdo como el dinero. Te queremos mucho tu madre y yo sé que serás un gran empresario, eres visionario y excelente manejando las cuentas, apuesto que al lado de tus amigos llegaron lejos. Nunca olvides quien eres y nunca nos olvides.**_

_**Te quiero hijo y espero que con el retrato puedas recordar las cosas maravillosas que pasamos los tres hace muchos años, sin más me despido pero esto no es un adiós si no un hasta luego, te veré en unos años y no te preocupes tu madre y yo te estaremos esperando en el cielo con los brazos abiertos.**_

_** Jules The Hedgehog**_

Sonic no puedo evitar soltar unas lágrimas al leer la nota que le dejo su difunto padre y abrazo la cajita. No quiso deprimirse por lo que le escribió su padre así que seco sus lágrimas y se fue con lo demás dejando la cajita en sima de la chimenea.

Pasaron las horas, esta vez todo estaba en grupos, las mujeres se juntaron en la sala de estar, los hombres igualmente en el mismo lugar pero entre ellos y los pequeños se quedaron jugando en el enorme jardín.

Nataly: Sonic ¿puede venir un momento? es más, reúnanse todos -comenzó a decir la puma-

Todos se acercaron hacia Nataly, Blaze, Kathleen, Mishell, Amy, etc. quienes estaban con una sonrisa, parecían ocultar algo y para eso era que los había llamado a todos en especial al cobalto.

Amy: muy bien todos hay algo que Mishell quiere decir -dijo con una sonrisa calidad y llena de felicidad-

Se puso nerviosa, todos la miraban ¿Qué diría Sonic? esa pregunta que invadió su mente esperando tal vez un rechazo de parte de él pero aun así debía de decirlo.

Mishell: Sonic yo... e-estoy embarazada

Esa palabra causo una sonrisa inmediata en todos y un ligero shok para el cobalto que se quedó en silencio. Ella se preocupó un poco en al cobalto sin expresión alguna pero al final se acerca a ella y le abrazo.

Mishell: ¿no estas molesto?

Sonic: ¿molesto? todo lo contrario estoy feliz ¡voy a padre! -dijo entre sonrisas-

FIN :3

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Bueno... aquí termina esta pequeña historia. Feliz Navidad todos ustedes que la pasen bien**

**espero les haya gustado y por lo que esperan los demás capítulos de mis demás fics lo siento mucho por mi demora, pero bueno veré si ahora en vacaciones de verano puedo seguirlos pero eso si, puede que me demore mucho pero no los dejare en el olvido.**

**Bye, bye~**


End file.
